tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vida Petrova
This character belongs to VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy. Vida Petrova-Mikaelson ('''Ancient Greek: 'ζωή Latin: Vitae, meaning of beloved or friend)'' is an immortal witch. She is the daughter of Silas and Amara, the paternal half sister of Keziah, Tobias, and Selene, the maternal half sister of Yemaya, and the granddaughter of Eirene, Demetrius, Andreas, and Helene. Vida is the wife of Finn Mikaelson and the mother of their four children; Adelina Esther, Agnarr Fredrik, Bertha Rebekah, and Alrik Finn Mikaelson. Through her children, she is the grandmother of Alodia Dryden, Finn Vandell, Amelina Blackwell, Alia Mikaelson, Ragnar Mikaelson, Alexander Malster-Mikaelson, Adelaide Malster-Mikaelson, and Albert Mikaelson. Through her children, she is also the great grandmother of Mireia Dryden-Mane, Silas Dryden-Mane, Adam Dryden-Mane, Kaden Dryden-Mane, Daisy Vandell, Jasmine Vandell, Emmett Evans-Mikaelson, Brenton Evans-Mikaelson, Ashleigh Evans-Mikaelson, Riley Mikaelson, James Malster-Mikaelson, Henry Parks, Catherine Parks, and Ginevra Malster-Mikaelson. Vida was born in the 1st Century BCE to Silas and Amara right after they took the Immortality Elixir. Because of Amara drinking the elixir while pregnant, it found its way into Vida's blood and she become an Immortal Witch. She was stolen from her parents when Qetsiyah found her and Amara. Qetsiyah gave her to another family, which her father eventually found out about and was mad about. Ten centuries later, Vida found herself in the town that would soon be known as Mystic Falls. The year was 992 AD. She meet Finn and the rest of the Mikaelson's the very next day. Within a few weeks, Vida was taken with Finn and had fallen in love with him. Finn, to Vida's surprise and happiness, returned the feelings. In 994 AD, they had two children, Adelina Esther and Agnarr Fredrik Mikaelson, and they had gotten married a few months after. In 1000 AD they had another Child, Bertha Rebekah Mikaelson. They were happy with their 3 children and their marriage but it didn't last long. In 1001, Henrik was mauled to death by werewolves and Esther ended up turning her remaining children into vampires, which became the Original Vampires, Original Hybrids in the case of Niklaus, Nikolaos, and Nikolina and Original Heretic in Viera. Unknown to everyone at the time, Vida was pregnant with her fourth child, which when born was revealed to be a son which Vida named Alrik Finn Mikaelson. Thanks to Esther, Vida had to go through this pregnancy without her husband and she forever holds Esther to this. Vida is a member of the Petrova Family and the Salvatore Family. Through marriage, Vida is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Through her children, she is a member of the Dryden Family, the Vandell Family, the Blackwell Family, the Malster Family, the Mane Family, the Evans Family, and the Parks Family. Early History |-|1st Century BCE = |-|10th Century = |-|11th Century = |-|20th Century = Throughout The Vampire Diaries |-|Season 2 = |-|Season 3 = |-|Season 4 = |-|Season 5 = Throughout The Originals |-|Season 1 = |-|Season 2 = |-|Season 3 = |-|Season 4 = |-|Season 5 = Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Category:VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy Category:Salvatore Family Category:Petrova Family Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Semi-Immortals Category:Immortal Witches Category:Immortal Category:Witches Category:Mothers Category:Married Category:TVD VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy